


Voice Arousal (Day 13)

by whenfandomscollide



Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Voice Kink, Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter has a hard (pun intended) time dealing with his voice kink sometimes. He'd thought Bucky was a safe port in a storm. Maybe not.
Series: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Voice Arousal (Day 13)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020 
> 
> Day 13 Prompt: ~~Fantasizing~~ | **Voice Arousal** | ~~You bumped into me and my coffee went everywhere~~ | ~~My mood's dictated by our conversations, and if you don't text I get too frustrated. I want you all to myself this time~~

The first time it happened, Peter was 13. It was in home ec class, and the teacher had called them all over to the other side of the room to demonstrate something. Matt Cocking, blond-haired son of a policeman and much further along with puberty than any of the other boys in the room, had come up behind Peter and leaned in close and said, directly into his ear, in a voice unnaturally deep for a 13 yr old, “Guess we better go see what she wants.”

And Peter had gasped and been instantly hard.

Of course, he’d blamed it on being 13. And warm breath on the side of his neck and ear. He hadn’t realised at first what was really going on. But he’d relived that experience in his ‘personal time’ for years to come.

Several other isolated instances over the years had given Peter a better idea that this might be a Thing for him, embarrassing as it could be.

Joining the Avengers had been almost torture in this regard. Because it wasn’t always just about depth of voice. There were other parts to it, too.

Voices with authority were a thing. Voices that rumbled were a thing. Smooth, sultry voices were a thing. It all got to be too much sometimes until Peter just wanted to lock himself in a room with a set of headphones on and not listen to anyone speak for a week.

One of the few people Peter could tolerate being around when things got too much was Bucky. Firstly, Bucky didn’t talk much. He was mostly content to sit quietly, lost in his own thoughts or listening to music on his headphones. He also had a pleasant but average voice. Nothing about it stuck out to Peter and it was a relief to be around someone whose voice didn’t set his hormones off every five seconds.

Of course, that all got flipped on its head the time Peter fell asleep on the couch during a movie night.

It had a been a stressful week, voice-wise. There had been missions, where Cap’s commanding tone had played havoc with Peter’s libido. Post mission debriefs where Fury’s rumbling voice tested his limits even further. A wind-down party where he’d heard both Tony and Sam try to sweet talk their way into someone else’s bed, voices seductive and beguiling. By the time they’d sat down for movie night, Peter had been strung out and exhausted. No wonder he’d fallen asleep.

And now Bucky was trying to wake him up. 

Voice pitched low, almost a whisper, and right in Peter’s ear so that he could feel Bucky’s breath warm against it, it was so reminiscent of the first time back in home ec class that Peter woke with a gasping cry and came in his pants on the spot, like a Pavlovian response.

After that, Peter had to cross Bucky off the list of safe voices too.


End file.
